


That Summer I Almost got Expelled.

by annaliz1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaliz1981/pseuds/annaliz1981
Summary: Erica just needs to finish her homework not stare down local Aurors. Luckily she has friends in high places.
Kudos: 1





	1. A Last Minute Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 2000’s 
> 
> I don’t own any thing from Harry Potter.
> 
> Mostly Cannon to epilogue and the beginning of Cursed Child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet 3rd year Erica and her Aunt/professor.

Erica stared up at the Victorian Gray house while her aunt rang the bell. They were staying at a Bed & Breakfast on the East Coast in the States. Aunt Helena had said the town was known for its “air of magic “ and it might be “a fun place to relax and enjoy the end of summer.” Erica was not so sure. She had never been outside of Europe and had not spent much time in the Muggle world. Her parents had practically kicked her out of the house this morning telling her to have a good time and please finish her homework. Aunt Helena was working on incorporating new material in the curriculum she taught at Erica’s school and planned to spend their week here in her room. However she had encouraged Erica to go out and explore. Erica was simply terrified and didn’t see why she couldn’t spend her last week before school started at one of her best friends' houses, Sienna Zabini or Colleen Creevy. Erica fought the urge to hide behind her aunt as a warm looking woman greeted them. “I’m Ashley Sterling, welcome to Starlight Bed & Breakfast .”

“I’m Helena Ager and this is my niece, Erica Wilson.”

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Cassie said smiling at Erica. “So you’re from the U.K?”

“Yes, we’re both from London but I currently work in Scotland and Erica goes to school there as well.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy your stay in Rivertown. I prepared an evening snack in the kitchen or I can show you to your rooms directly if you’re tired.”

Erica opened her mouth while at the same time her aunt quickly said, “We ate on the plane!” Plane. Erica defined it in her head. A muggle form of travel. The plane flies over land and sea like a broom. Erica who didn’t play quidditch and only flew short distances, mostly at school and on breaks while flying with her friends wondered what it would be like to fly from England to the East Coast of North America. Frankly traversing a large body of water sounded dangerous. Apparition and portkey travel seemed much safer and easier. Erica wasn’t old enough to apparitate on her own and had heard horror stories from other students of splinching. Erica’s aunt was highly skilled in magic and Erica had never gotten so much as a paper cut when traveling with her. Ashley walked them up to their rooms right next to each other. Modest sized rooms, each had a queen bed, dresser and desk. There was a bathroom between the two rooms. Apparition and portkey travel though almost instantaneous still did a number on her body and Erica discovered she was actually quite tired as if she had flown 10 hours on an airplane. Erica quickly dug into her trunk for her silk cap and pajamas, picking up her wand she made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, Erica could really feel the hungover effects of magic travel and after tucking her wand into the underside of her pillow she fell fast asleep.

******************************************************************************

Erica woke up in the morning and after a fews seconds of panic reminded herself she was on holiday with her aunt in the muggle world. Patting her pillowcase Erica was reminded of something she loved about mornings. It’s time to do my hair, she thought and danced into the bathroom. Glancing at the mirror, she paused to think. Now she couldn’t make any drastic changes to her hair because they were around muggles and how would she explain complicated hairstyles that normally take an hour in a salon? Erica’s hair currently had two thick French braids that went up the top of her head with buns on either side. Carefully pointing her wand she undid the buns and transformed them into two thick braids down her back. Pausing to admire her work Erica silently counted to ten in her head her eyes darting around the bathroom. While under seventeen Erica was allowed to only perform magic outside of school for reasons of health and personal safety. Hair charms she knew were pushing it. After dressing she made her way downstairs looking for her Aunt. Aunt Helena stared in disbelief at Erica while sipping her coffee. “What are wearing?” Confused Erica glanced down. She had a T-shirt black dress, black tights and black jacket.

“What? This is what me and my classmates wear.” Aunt Helena rolled her eyes.

“You cannot wear all black. You look suspicious.” Erica sighed dramatically and went back up the stairs. Of course it was a little unfair. It’s not as if she could transfigure her wardrobe. That was definitely not a health & safely type thing. Transfiguration was not Erica’s strong suit anyway. Grabbing a dark green sweater Erica ditched the jacket and pulled it on over her dress. This time Helena met her at the top of the stairs.

“Right, I’m going to get some work done. There is breakfast downstairs. Why don’t you walk into town and look around?” Erica stared open-mouthed for a moment. She had never been without an adult in the muggle world. Of course she was 13 now. She had been away at school for two years. She was a big girl. She had taken introductory muggle studies and heard stories from Colleen. She could do this. Erica patted her hidden wand at her right arm and confidently made her way downstairs. Helena rolled her eyes and disappeared in her room.

******************************************************************************

After having a few eggs and buttered toast Erica was ready to go explore. She grabbed her bag with her and the textbook she still needed to finish for school and headed downstairs once more.She had heard from Colleen that muggle teenagers went to some place called Star something and got sugary flavored coffee. The closest they could get at school in their year was hot chocolate. Once school started Erica and her friends would be old enough to explore the nearby town on the weekend and have more adult drinks. Looking around at the cars and Muggles Erica realized she had no idea what the Star place looked like or how to find it. Standing still she tried to concentrate on things Colleen Creevy had told her about the Muggle world. Star place had another name, what was it? Cafe! That was it! They had cafes in the Magical world. She just needed to ask someone where the cafe was. Determined she set out towards town…

Honk! Erica jumped back as a car sped past. Confused, she looked around. She almost smacked her hand against her forehead but restrained herself. There was no magical barrier to protect her from Muggles and their machines. Erica jumped when she felt the hands on her shoulders. She was unable to reach her wand with both hands down at her side but the person quickly let go. Turning around Erica met a woman with long flowing hair and a long cloak. She was dressed more like the adults Erica was used to being around.

“Are you okay?” The woman asked kindly.

Erica nodded, “Yes, I guess I wasn’t paying attention. I’m trying to find...Star…” Erica trailed off hoping the woman would fill in the blanks.

She smiled again at Erica. “The nearest Starbucks is a 40 minute drive but there is a cafe downtown. You walk straight alongside this park and you’ll see it on the corner. Just make sure you look both ways for cars this time.” The nice lady winked and walked away. Erica turned back towards the park and this time carefully looked to the right and left before hurrying across the road.


	2. A Cafe that is not Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica meets new friends.

****

Erica easily found the cafe. Aunt Helena had given her a plastic thin rectangle which could be used instead of Muggle money. She made sure to carefully watch the customers in front of her to see how they paid. Relived that sugary lattes existed in both the magical and muggle world she was proud of herself for mastering the muggle economy without help. Erica found a table and pulled out her year three potions textbook. Every time Erica had started her summer reading she had been interrupted by her friends or two younger brothers. In fact she suspected one of the reasons for this last minute holiday was an excuse to get her assignments done without distractions. Her school house placed a great deal of importance on academics and especially in the three subjects such asPotions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Erica still needed to finish the first chapter of her textbook to be prepared for the first week of class. Erica looked down at the title; _Common Antidotes to Poisons._ She had tried to read this chapter several times and had only gotten past the first section til her mind began to wander. Studying in a school environment where everyone one around her was studying was much easier. The cafe would have to substitute for the library for now. 

Erica had just about finished the chapter when she noticed a group of girls looking at her. They seemed a little bit older and reminded her of 5th and 6th year students. One girl maintained eye contact with Erica for a few seconds before speaking.

“What are you reading?” She asked. 

“Summer reading for school.”

The three girls giggled. “Your accent is so cute!” One of them gushed. 

“Come sit with us” the first one beckoned. Erica slid her book back into her bag and dragged her chair to the table across her. Now she had the attention of all three girls. 

“I like your hair.” Erica directed her comment at the girl who had yet to speak. She had tiny black intricate braids down her back with blue and pink strands woven within. 

“Thanks” she smiled at Erica. “Your necklace is pretty.” 

“Thank you” Erica gently touched her spiral pendant on it’s silver chain. Her friend Sienna had behaved as if Erica was going to be gone for a year instead of one week and presented her with the necklace in her godfather’s rose garden. Then Sienna and Colleen had engulfed her in an extra hard hug. Thinking back on it maybe it was a bit over dramatic but seeing these three girls made Erica miss her two best friends. 

The ring leader rolled her eyes. “If you girls are done flirting…anyways I’m Sara, that’s Alex and the girl with the _beautiful_ hair is Alyssa.”

Erica had never been introduced in such a casual manner “I’m Erica Wilson” she responded and not sure how to shake hands with the trio of girls at once, she settled for a small wave. 

Sara tucked a strand of long blond hair behind her ear and Erica was reminded of her friend Colleen. 6 more days she reminded herself silently. “Where are you from Erica?”

“I’m from London but most of the time I live in Scotland at school.”

“A boarding school? How fancy!” 

Alex said. “My stepsister goes to an all girls in New York. Very strict. They have to wear uniforms and follow lots of rules. Is your school like that?”

“Not really. We have boys and girls. We’re only separate at night in our dorms. We do have a curfew and we’re not allowed to go outside the school without permission but there’s lots of stuff to do at school and our Headmistress is pretty nice. I really miss it and can’t wait to see my friends every day. “

“Sounds more like our school. Except the dormitory part” said Sara. “What’s your favorite subject?”

Knowing she couldn’t say Charms, Erica thought quickly of what she had learned in Muggle Studies about education.“Math and science” 

“STEM kids” Sara rolled her eyes again. “You and Alyssa”

Alyssa smiled at Erica. Erica didn’t know what STEM referred to but she knew better than to ask. Colleen who spent half her summer in the muggle world with her mother’s family cautioned Erica not to ask too many questions about things her peers said and to smile and go along with whatever else is doing. 

“Do you at least have a boyfriend at this school with boys you go to?” Sara again.

“My parents won’t let me date but there is this boy I like but I don’t think he knows I exist. He’s in a different house than me.”

“What do you mean house?” Alex asked.

“My school sorts us into 4 houses. It's easier for assigning living arrangements and class schedules. You make friends with the other people in your house because that’s who you’re with all day.”

  
  


“Makes sense.” Alex nodded. She started to open her mouth to ask another question when Sara suddenly stood up.

“Let’s get out of here” She looked at Erica. “Do you want to chill with us in the woods or stay here and do homework?” She laughed. 

“The woods?” Erica said softly thinking of the forest by her school where students aren’t allowed without a teacher. 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a baby. It’s fine, it just gives us privacy. This is a small town and everyone is up in your business.”


	3. Encounters in the Woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many different people to talk to in these woods.

**_Encounters in the Woods_ **

Erica perhaps still under the impression that as a witch she could have the upper hand with a small group of Muggle girls found herself traipsing along through the park, across the bridge and into the woods as if she was following a prefect across the castle grounds. The girls eventually stopped by a large overturned tree and sat on the edge in a line. Erica could see a burned out circle where the girls had started a fire before. There were also empty glass bottles lying about and a blanket on the edge of the log. Sara brought out a flask, drank from it and passed down the line to her friends. Alex then Alyssa who all took small sips compared to Sara’s long swallow. Alyssa hesitated before offering it to Erica. 

“I assume you drink at school .” Sara said loudly from the other side of the log. Erica had enjoyed small amounts of elf wine at parties like Yule celebrations and the large New Years Eve party Sienna always invited her to at her god father’s home. She had also shared a glass of alcoholic butterbeer with her friends in the common room after quidditch games. Assuming it wouldn’t taste much different Erica took the flask from Alyssa’s hand. 

Making a face and coughing Erica’s eyes watered. She had never tasted something so bad. Sara and Alex laughed and Alyssa quickly took the flask back. 

“So you’re not a drinker, you must get up to something fun at school. How far have you gone with a boy?”

Before she could answer, Alyssa leaned over to stare at Sara. “She 

said her parents don’t allow her to date, remember?!”

“I remember Alyssa” Sara hissed back. “She also doesn’t live with her parents most of the time.”

All three turned back to look at Erica. “Our prefects, that is our older student advisors tell us not to to date til we’re in our 4th year.” Erica was beginning to regret following these older Muggle girls. 

“What’s a prefect?” Sara asked.

“Oh I know what she’s talking about !” Alex chimed in excitingly. “My stepsister has something like that. She calls them RA’s. They’re in charge of the rules in the dorms right?” 

“Exactly.” She smiled at Alex, relieved two out of three of the girls seemed to understand her. 

Sara sensing she was outnumbered frowned at Erica. “How old are you anyway?” She said it like she was interrogating a suspect. 

Erica knew these girls were older than her but she hadn’t thought about the age gap until this point. At school younger students do not approach older students and when older students allow younger students to socialize with them it usually means they are accepted into the group. 

“I’ll be 14 at the end of this year.” Alex and Alyssa giggled at this but Sara laughed with tears rolling down her face. 

“Oh..my..god” Erica was starting to dislike Sara. “We thought you were high school like us since you said you went to boarding school. But you’re a little kid!”

“You do dress more like an older teen.” Alyssa said thoughtfully. 

“Thank you..” Erica stood up now unsure of how to respond to Sara’s behavior in a way that wouldn’t get her trouble. “I should get back to our lodge” Erica had already begun to step away. 

“Can you find your way back?” Alyssa asked. Even Alex was looking at her with some concern but Erica was only looking at Sara. 

“I’m fine, thank you!” Erica shouted while quickly setting off. Sara’s laughter echoed behind her.

*****************************************************************************

After walking far enough that she could no longer hear the older girls behind her. Erica had begun to wish she accepted Alyssa’s offer of help. After looking around she pulled out her wand and stared at it. Apperating wasn’t something she could do on her own. There were charms to bring up maps of your location but Erica didn’t know any of them. Taking deep breaths Erica closed her eyes thinking about what she did know. The woods had not been that thick when she crossed a bridge to get through them. If she followed the stream she would eventually find her way back to town. Erica listened for water but heard another sound. The sound of children playing. 

Erica automatically headed towards the sounds because if nothing else there was most likely a responsible adult nearby who could easily tell her the quickest way back out of the woods.

As the children came into view she could see they were playing in front of a house. There were children of various ages kicking a ball back and forth. They did not appear to be siblings. Maybe some sort of school? Erica thought. She did not see the adult figure she was seeking so she hung back and watched the kids play. After comparing the game to Quidditch, she figured the goal of the game was to kick the ball from one end of the field to another. Without any color markings it was hard to tell who was on which team but there seemed to be a designated person guarding the end points of the space for the ball to go through. At one point a boy kicked the ball rather hard upwards towards a much smaller girl. Erica watched as the ball seemed to be on course to collide with her head. All at once the ball reversed and headed back to the boy hitting him in the chest. 

Erica blinked. Clearly that child had used magic. Well this would work out well she wouldn’t even have to pretend. Maybe there was a Floo network she could use. Just as she was about to walk up to the kids the boy who had got knocked down stormed over to the smaller girl and shoved her to the ground. 

“You cheated! Using your stupid freak powers!” 

Well that was unfair while she did cheat most witches are going to naturally deflect harmful objects like a ball to the head. Deciding that this wasn’t a school for magic children. Erica retreated hoping an adult would come out a deal with these kids. At that moment Erica heard the sound of someone calling the kids to eat. All but the small girl went inside. Erica saw she had gone over to the side of the house. Erica looked back at the house. She really didn’t want to knock on the door. The girl looked around the age of the first years at her school and surely could point her in the right direction. Erica made her way over careful to avoid the front of the house. As she came upon the girl Erica could see she was holding her hands over her knee, eyes shut and appeared to be focusing on something. 

“Are you hurt? Let me help you.” Without waiting for a response Erica withdrew her wand and recited _Episkey_ and waved her wand over the girls knee. Smiling, she looked up at the girl. “I’m Erica Wilson. What’s your name?”

The little girl just stared at her and Erica could feel a sense of dread building up. She had assumed this was a child from a magical family but from the expression on her face Erica knew she had never seen a wand before and the incident was accidental magic and not a spell. Performing magic in front of an underage muggle born was a violation of the International Statute of Secrecy. Erica didn’t know how to _Oblivate_ anyone so she tried to calm the little girl til help arrived. “Do want to hold my wand? Here. Give it a wave.” Erica handed her cedar wand to the girl. The little girl accepted and gave a small wave. Sparks flew out of the end. She smiled.

“My name Eva Hensell. Are you a real witch?” 

“Yes, so your mother and father don’t use magic?”

“No, I mean I don’t know they’re dead...probably.”

“I’m sorry.” Erica looked down. “Is this a school?” She gestured to the house.

“No, this is a group home.”

“How old are you?”

“10”

Erica smiled. “I think your life is going to get interesting soon.” 

They both turned as the front door opened. Erica backed further around the side of the house. “You go inside, Eva” Eva stood up and stared back at Erica. “Go!” Erica mouthed walking rapidly towards the woods. Finally Eva walked around to the front of the house. 

Erica found herself alone again, forcing herself to control her breathing. She hadn’t gotten directions but it didn’t matter. Someone would be along shortly.


	4. Can We Just get out of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Magic? Me?

The crack of _Apperation_ sounded behind Erica. She turned, it was the same woman she had seen this morning who pulled her back onto the curb. She should have known, the witch was probably there to check on her to make sure she wasn’t causing any trouble. 

Erica stood up straight with her arms at her side meeting the woman’s gaze. 

“Hello Miss Wilson, I’m Auor Alica Jacobs. Staying safe with the muggles?” She smiled.

Erica relaxed a bit. “I’m trying…”

“Good, may I see your wand?”

Erica reluctantly handed over her cedar wand. She watched Jacobs cast _Prior Incantato._ “Okay” She handed Erica back her wand. “Why don’t you tell me what happened.”

Erica almost wanted to start with the coffee shop but she knew Jacobs was asking about the spell she performed on Eva. “I performed a healing spell on a young girl who I witnessed use

magic in front of a group of children.”

“Eva Hensell.” Jacobs nodded. “May I call you Erica?” Erica nodded. 

“Good, I like to keep things friendly. Now did little Eva have a serious injury that would require healer?”

“No, Ms. Jacobs, but I wanted to help her.”

“Then you should have found a parent or older sibling to heal her. We don’t use healing spells on Muggles unless the damage is caused by magic. We never use spells on strangers. Yes,” Jacobs held up her hand. “ I know she used magic in front of you but she didn’t use a wand so you had no actual confirmation she was a witch.”

“You’re right, I was hasty. I felt sorry for her. The other kids weren’t being nice.” Erica suddenly remembered something and blurted out… “She was attempting to heal herself wandless. I didn’t want her to hurt herself!”

“Nice save.” Miss Jacobs smiled. “Seeing that you're a guest in this country and your magic wasn’t malicious and casted to help a child, I’m going to let this go with a warning. No more magic in front muggles while you're here.”

“Yes I understand, thank you Miss Jacobs!”

“Wonderful, now did you want a lift back to Starlight B&B?”

“Yes please! I’m spending the rest of the day in my room!”

Miss Jacobs laughed and held an out arm for side _Apperation._

******************************************************************************

Erica arrived back at the spot she and her aunt had arrived the evening before. Miss Jacobs quickly _Dissaperated_ away. Erica was glad she didn’t try to walk her into the home as she didn’t want her aunt to see her. Speaking of her aunt Erica caustionly entered the house looking around for her.

“Erica!” Ms. Sterling called out from the kitchen area. “Are you hungry?”

Erica was indeed hungry and eagerly stepped into the kitchen. Her appetite dropped a little to see her aunt seated at the table. 

“Erica, how was your morning?” 

Erica carefully looked at her aunt, did she know? She summarized her morning going into great detail about the girls from the cafe and carefully omitting any mention of Eva. She ended her story by saying “after I left the girls, I walked til I ended up back here.” 

“Older teens can sometimes have a hard time relating to others. Perhaps tomorrow you will find better company.” Ashley smiled and stood up clearing her plate away. 

Erica helped herself to some pasta salad eyeing her aunt. Better make sure she was in the clear. “How’s the research going.” 

“It’s progressing. I think I’m about ready to outline my lesson plan for the end of the school year.”

“Making progress on your summer assignments?”

“I finished my potions reading. I just have my reading and essay for History class...Erica chewed a bit while she thought. “I always do my homework in the library at a certain table with my group of study friends. It’s hard to study in different places. I get distracted.”

“Well I’m glad you have a good study system. You do have good grades. I just don’t want you to be overwhelmed the first week of school trying to finish your homework. Maybe try to find a quiet place tomorrow to study.”

Erica smiled. She knew exactly where she was going to study tomorrow.


	5. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no second chances.

After asking Ashley for a park map that included hiking trails Erica was able to map a path to get back to Eva’s house. In her head she told herself that despite her crazy morning yesterday it was a nice peaceful place to study and with no one around she could write her essay in the magical fashion with a quill and parchment. She also wanted to observe Eva from a distance. Erica was sure Auror Jacobs would have _Oblivated_ Eva’s memory but she still wanted to see her before she left. Erica made camp under a tree facing the side of the house where she had healed Eva. It was mid morning. She pulled out her History of Magic book and began to plan her essay. _“Why were Witches Targeted by Muggles and not Wizards?” Explain?_

_Smash the patriarchy_ Erica thought smiling to herself. It was an expression she often heard her aunt use at home with her mother. 

Erica was just wrapping up her concluding paragraph when a shadow fell over her.

“Are you writing with a feather?!” Erica froze and slowly looked up from her parchment. It was Eva. 

“Hi!” Erica quickly stowed her school work in her bag. She wasn’t quite sure how to act around Eva as she wouldn’t remember Erica from yesterday. “Actually it’s called a quill. People use them to write like a pencil or pen.”

“Cool” Eva plodded down next to Erica rather nonchalantly. “I’m glad you came back.”

Came back…? Erica stared at her confused. Auror Jacobs would have _Oblivated_ Eva…

“Eva” she said slowly. “Did someone visit you yesterday to talk about me after I left?”

“Just my case worker, Miss Alicia” 

“Miss Alicia...hmmm...did Miss Alicia talk to you about me?”

“You’re a secret.” Eva leaned over and smiled.

Well this seemed unfair. Why should Erica have gotten in trouble at all if Eva still got to keep the memory. Erica decided they must handle things differently in the states and resolved to ask Sienna when she got back to school. Sienna’s family ran in elite circles and she always seemed able to find information out.

Erica and Eva sat in comfortable silence watching the kids in the house play outside. This time there was an adult outside with the kids. “Who’s that?” Erica asked of a man talking to a few of the kids.

“That’s Mr. Miller. He’s one of our home teachers.”

Mr. Miller looked over at Eva. “Who’s your friend Eva?” He yelled over in the direction of the girls. 

Eva stood up. “This is my friend Erica from yesterday.” Erica waved and tried to look as innocent as possible. Mr. Miller seemed to accept Eva’s explanation and did not walk over to the girls. Erica supposed Auror Jacobs did something right and verified Erica as a safe person to be around. 

“I like Mr. Miller. He knows a lot about animals. He’s always telling us stories from his other job at the zoo. The other day we found a nest in the tree with tiny eggs inside!” Eva smiled, looking towards the tree Mr. Miller stood by.

After a while Mr. Miller brought out the black and white ball Erica had seen the other day. “What’s that game called that you were playing yesterday?”

“Soccer. You have soccer where you live?”

“We do, we call it something else I think…we don’t play soccer where I go to school. We play a different sport. My best friend Sienna loves it. She...she’s very athletic.”

“Come on,” Eva stood up. “Let’s go see the nest.”

Erica stood up leaving her bag and followed Eva around the other kids who were starting to run around with the soccer ball. Eva walked over to the tree with the nest and began to climb. Erica had never tried to climb up something like a tree without using magic to help. 

Eva looked down from overhead. “I guess you’re not dressed for climbing.” She said. Erica smoothed her hands down her dark green A line dress.

“I guess not.” Erica smiled relieved she didn’t have to admit she was too scared without using magic as a safety net. 

Eva leaned over the nest. “Three blue eggs. Still haven’t hatched yet.” At the moment a ball flew towards her narrowly missing her shoulder as it bounced off the tree instead. 

Erica turned around automatically clenching her arm where her wand was concealed. It was that boy again. The one from yesterday who had been the target of accidental magic. He stood glaring at Eva. “That’s for yesterday! That’s what you get Bitch!”

Woah...Erica then watched as his foot rose behind him and was suddenly hanging upside down. Erica held her breath and the boy fell head first on the ground. 

“Oh my god!” Mr. Miller suddenly came running towards the boy. Erica looked back at Eva who had come down from the tree.

“Serves him right.” She crossed her arms and stared while Mr. Miller was helping the boy up. Erica was surprised at Eva’s accidental magic because it reminded her of the spell...oh dear…

Erica began to quickly walk back to her bag. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m going to be expelled.” Erica muttered walking faster.

“What?”

Erica stopped and looked at Eva. “I did something really bad and I’m about to be punished. You need to go.” Erica gently turned Eva in the direction of the house. Eva sighed but went back towards the house. Erica picked up her bag and walked back to the spot where she had last talked to Ms. Jacobs. 

Erica forced herself to hold her breath for 10 seconds and slowly breathe out. Maybe she wouldn’t get expelled. Maybe she would just be in trouble. What was the method of getting out of trouble? That’s right, hide your thoughts. Erica hadn’t been taught _Occlumency_ as it wasn’t a subject taught to younger students but she knew a little about it from Sienna. Closing her eyes Erica began to focus on the sounds and feel of the forest. She felt a light wind ghosting her fingertips. She could hear birds chirping and small animals running through the shrubs. Something small fell from a tree beside her. Erica heard two loud pops in front of her. She opened her eyes. She was ready. 

  
  


******************************************************************************

Ms. Jacobs was back again, this time with another witch. Unlike the last meeting about magic use neither witch started the interaction with a smile. After what felt like several seconds had gone by of Erica making direct eye contact with the new witch. She finally started. 

“Miss Wilson, I’m Auror Catherine Gage, I believe you are familiar with Auror Jacobs.”

“Yes, Miss.”

“You are a 3rd student at Hogwarts on vacation with your aunt Helena Ager who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

Erica wondered if it was an intimidation tactic to tell the other person they already knew everything about you. Erica kept her expression neutral as she responded to Auror Gage. 

“You previously received a warning for using magic to cast a healing spell yesterday from Auror Jacobs, did you not?”

“Yes, but as I explained to Auror Jacobs I was not aware Eva was muggle born as I witnessed her using magic twice in a short period of time.”

“Did you see other adults around her using magic?”

“There were no adults around.”

“Why did you not go looking for an adult to heal Eva Hensell?”

“The British Ministry of Magic allows underage students to practice magic for reasons of personal health and safety.” 

“I’m aware of that Miss Wilson, but you were not attempting to heal yourself.”

“When I found Eva, she was trying to heal herself non verbally, without a wand. That can be dangerous for someone so young.”

“I’m asking you again, why did you not get an adult to help her?

Erica broke eye contact at this point to look at Miss Jacobs as she had been silent throughout the exchange. Apparently she was not going to get any help.

Erica put her head down trying to look contrite. “I should have gotten help. I acted impulsively. I’m sorry.”

Ms. Gage’s expression softened for a moment but then she spoke again and an accusing tone. “Moving on, you used the _Felipedo_ spell or the knockback jinx on a muggle boy did you not?” 

“I didn’t cast the...it was an accident! He threw a ball at Eva. I didn’t even have my wand out... I actually thought it was Eva.” 

“That does kind of sound like accidental magic.” Auror Jacobs finally spoke up. Erica smiled looking hopefully at her. 

But Auror Gage continued. “ I highly doubt a muggle born child without a wand or formal training going to cast such a specific spell. However a 3rd Hogwarts student proficient in Charms could be capable of performing that spell wandless and perhaps non verbally.”

Erica was caught. “It was an accident.” She repeated softly.

“Miss Wilson, please hand over your wand.” Auror Gage stepped forward and held out her hand. 

Erica slid her wand out from her dress sleeve but kept it tightly in her hand pointed at the ground. She took a deep breath and took a step back. “Why do you need my wand?”

Auror Gage was speechless for a moment. She dropped her hand but tightened the distance between her and Erica. Ms. Jacobs looked apprehensively back and forth. “Should we just wait for her Aunt? She’s a teacher at her school. Maybe we can release the wand to her custody?” Ms. Jacobs asked hopefully.

Ms. Gage turned and frowned. “MACUSA policy is to hold on the wand until the visiting witch is ready to leave.”

If Erica had been taught one thing by her older school mates it was never allow a stranger to take your wand. Quickly she considered her options. Using magic to get out of this situation was obviously out of the question. She couldn’t take on two adults and even if she knew how to _Apperate_ back to her aunt, there was no way they could get to the port key in time. No, she was going to have to talk her way out of this one. What about threats? Erica went through her head thinking of all the powerful adults she knew. There was her aunt, her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Auror Gage has already shot down the idea of her helping her. There were her parents, Brynn and Justin Wilson. They worked for the port key department in the Ministry. While that was great for free travel on holidays, they weren’t much help in this situation especially back in London. Who was powerful and could control others? Sienna’s god father came to mind. Would he help her? Probably, but again, he wasn’t here. 

Auror Gage seemed to grow tired of waiting. Erica could see it in her eyes. She was going to remove the wand from her hand. At the last second she remembered her trump card. “The Minister of Magic!”

“The Minister of Magic?” Auror Gage repeated back to her raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, The Minister of Magic. I’m a close personal friend. I’m sure she’d prefer to handle this herself. “

Auror Gage seemed to be waiting for her to crack. Erica looked at Auror Jacobs who had a slight smirk on her face. Finally Auror Gage turned and walked back to Ms. Jacob.

“Stay with her.” Then she disappeared. Erica, having fought the urge to scream after her. _Remind her I’m Sienna Zabini’s best friend_ crossed her fingers behind her back hoping for the best. 

“Do you really know the Minister of Magic?” Ms. Jacobs asked. 

“Yes” Erica answered, walking back to her. Ms. Jacobs seemed to be waiting for her to elaborate but Erica remained tight-lipped. She wasn’t about to reveal any more information than she already had. 

It seems like an eternity, but Auror Gage came back with a hard stare at Erica. “You...may...keep...your...wand.” It seemed to pain her to say it. “I would also take this moment to strongly suggest you refrain from any more magic while you’re here. Also the Minister of Magic has requested you see her as soon as you return to the Ministry.” Auror Gage _Dissaperated_ again. 

Auror Jacobs remained, smiling at Erica. “Well that went better than I thought it would. I agree with Auror Gage, it’s probably best not to do any more magic in town. I know you were just trying to be Eva’s friend.”

“What’s going to happen to Eva?”

“I will talk to Eva. Don’t worry.”

“She needs to be with other witches.”

“She will. Next year. When she starts school.”

Erica didn’t think she should have to wait a whole year but she didn’t know what else to say. 

“Would you like me to take you back to the Starlight B &B ?” Auror Jacobs asked gently.

Preferring to put off facing her aunt as long as possible, Erica said, “No, I would prefer to walk back. I know the way now.”

Ms. Jacobs nodded and disapperated. 

  
  



	6. Some Explaining to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the woods, but not the metaphorical woods.

Erica steeled herself before entering the Starlight Bed & Breakfast. It was around lunchtime again but there were no sounds coming from the kitchen. Erica started up the stairs then froze. At the top of the stairs stood her aunt and she was not happy. 

“Get in your room now.” She didn’t yell but the expression on her face spoke volumes. Erica hurried up the stairs while at the same time managing to avoid eye contact with her aunt. Aunt Helena followed Erica into her room then silenced it with her wand. 

“Would you like to explain to me why I received, not one, not two but 3 messages about you using unauthorized magic in front of muggles?!”

Oh, crap. 3 messages? “I can explain. First I didn’t know the girl was Muggle born and the other time it was an accident!”

“You hexed someone on accident?”

“You are always telling us to work on our non verbal and wandless magic.”

“In class, Erica!”

“There was an older boy picking on a little girl because she’s magic. She shouldn’t even be living with Muggles!”

Aunt Helena took a deep breath. “This is a different country with different rules. I'm sure there’s a reason she lives in a Muggle home. The government is surely keeping track of her just like the Ministry back home monitors all underage witches.”

“I just wanted to help her.” Erica walked over to her bed and dropped her bag next to her. “I finished my essay for History of Magic.” Erica smiled up at her Aunt.

“Don’t even try to change the subject. We are not done with this.” Aunt Helena towered over her and Erica regretted sitting down. But she was tired of defending her actions for the day. Aunt Helena closed her eyes briefly then spoke in a calm voice. “You are almost 14. You should be able to control your magic or you can’t carry a wand outside of school.”

Erica gulped. “I’m sorry... I promise I’ll be more careful. I’m not used to being around Muggles.” Erica said this last part while purposely avoiding eye contact with her aunt. 

“I’m so glad you brought that up! Consider Advanced Muggle Studies one of your electives this term.”

As punishment goes, an academic class wasn’t that bad. She could probably get Sienna to take it with her and Colleen to help them with the homework. “Okay” she said looking up at her aunt. 

“It wasn’t a question, but I’m glad you’re agreeable” As for the next 3 days, you are to stay and finish any homework you have. Once you’re done, you can read ahead, read for fun, journal. I don’t care what you do. You may not go anywhere without me.”

“I have to stay in this room?!”

“You may sit downstairs in the common area or out in the garden. That’s it.

“I wanted to say goodbye to Eva.”

“The little girl?” Erica nooded. 

“You can write her a letter. I’ll pass it along before we leave.”

While Erica really wanted to see Eva one more time, she knew it was probably better for her if she did not go back to the house in the woods. Erica didn’t want to find out what would happen if she used magic for a third time. 

Erica stood up and started to walk towards the door. “Where do you think you’re going?” Came her aunt’s voice behind her.

“You said I could be in the common areas. I’m hungry.”

“I didn’t excuse you from the conversation. Sit back down.”

Erica narrowed her eyes and muttering under her breath sat back down on the bed. Her aunt took the chair from the desk in the room and sat down facing Erica. Her aunt waited til Erica looked up at her. “Your parents and I would like to know how the Minister of Magic knows your name.”

Erica gulped. “The Minister of Magic? Hermione Granger?”

“Yes, I know her name. How does she know yours?”

Erica looked down at her hands in her lap. Choosing her words carefully she looked back up at her Aunt. “I met her recently. My friends and I were playing in a garden and we happened to bump into her.”

“You were playing in a garden? Where?”

“Sienna Zabini’s god father let’s us practice flying at his estate. Sometimes he has business meetings there.”

“I see.” Aunt Helena got up from the chair and walked over to the side of the bed. “How often are you going over to Malfoy Manor to practice flying.”

Erica stared up at her aunt confused. “Going where?”

“Miss Zabini’s godfather is Draco Malfoy is he not?”

“Yes, oh we don’t call it Malfoy Manor. It’s just the estate. Sienna’s mother goes over there a lot to help her sister. She hasn’t been feeling well.”

“Yes, I heard about Astoria Malfoy. Are you sure you’re not bothering the family?”

“No! We’re always outside. Anyway Sienna’s mother is always there. It’s not as if we invite ourselves over.”

“Expect your parents to confirm this with the Zabinis.” Aunt Helena laughed to herself. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell your parents that you met Hermione Granger.”

Erica shrugged. “She’s just another adult to us. I wasn’t running around my school trying to hide while she was fighting Death Eaters..” As soon as the words left her mouth Erica wanted to take them back. She kept her eyes down on her lap. She could feel her the magic crackling from the direction of her aunt. 

Erica heard the desk chair forcefully being put back as her aunt stood up. “You are excused from this conversation. Remember the rules.” Erica stood up as her aunt left the room. “Oh and Miss Wilson...that’s 200 points from Slyntherin.”

“That’s not fair!” Erica stormed towards her aunt not caring that the door was open and they were exposed. “We’re not at school. You can’t be my aunt and my professor!”

Her aunt bent slightly in front of Erica’s face. “I assure you, I am only your professor right now.” Erica gulped and said nothing watching her aunt open her bedroom door. Just as Erica was about to slip downstairs her aunt turned back around. “One more thing Miss Wilson, when we return home you have an appointment with your new friend.” Erica knew her aunt couldn’t use the words Minister of Magic where a Muggle might hear but Erica knew exactly who she had an appointment with. 


	7. The Minister of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica has an appointment with the Minister of Magic back in London.

On the last day of their holiday, Erica found herself humming around the room as she packed her trunk. Soon they would be back in London and tonight she would see Sienna and Colleen at the Welcome Feast. Erica skipped to the bathroom, lifted her wand and transformed her hair into tight spiral black curls around her face. She always had matching hair styles with Sienna and Colleen on the first day back at school. Smiling at her reflection, she tucked her wand back and rolled her trunk into the hallway. 

Her aunt met her outside the door. “You can’t wear that!” Erica frowned. What was with her aunt criticizing her wardrobe this week? Erica dropped her trunk and slowly spun around.

“I am dressed for school. You’re the one who looks ridiculous.” She gestured to her Aunt’s slacks and long button shirt. 

“Just fasten your robe and keep your hood down!” Erica personally thought this would cause more attention to her appearance but she did as her aunt said and rolled her trunk down the stairs. 

Ms. Sterling met them downstairs at the door. “I hope you had a relaxing stay at the Starlight Bed & Breakfast. Erica, what a beautiful cloak that is.”

“Thank you, it’s part of my school uniform.” Erica smiled at Ashley and smirked at her aunt as she stepped out the door. She listened to her aunt wrap things up as she started to jump around waiting so they could Apparate among the tall bushes in the garden.

*******************************************************************************************

They arrived in the portkey department in the Ministry. Erica was not surprised to see her parents standing there. Eager to avoid any conversation, Erica dropped her trunk and strolled ahead to the interdepartmental floo. “Don’t want to be late for my appointment!” Having been forced to wait for her parents as they had the floo powder Erica watched her aunt prepare to send their luggage instead of attempting to make eye contact with her parents. 

As soon as they arrived outside the office Erica ran up to the assistant’s desk. “I’m Erica Wilson. I have an appointment.” She tried to get it all out in one breath. Not even waiting for confirmation she pushed open the doors finally starting to breathe again when she heard the lock engage behind her. 

“Hello Minister.” Erica did a subtle curtsy and pulled open her robes. She was going for an innocent, obedient schoolgirl look for this meeting.

“Hello Miss Wilson, please have a seat.” She gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk while holding a scroll. “I received an official report from Auror Gage about violating the Statute of Secrecy and an unofficial report form Auror Jacobs about helping a younger child. That’s the kind of behavior your school likes to see in prefects.” She smiled warmly at Erica. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Erica was surprised. She thought for sure she was going to be chastised for bringing the Minister into this. 

“Honestly, I was a little disappointed at first. But I understand you weren’t trying to hurt anyone and were at unfair advantage without a parent or teacher there to help you. Personally I don’t think the Statue of Secrecy laws should be the same for children. So no, no further punishment from me.” The Minister tossed her scroll on the desk and came around sitting next to Erica. 

“Would like something to drink or do you need a snack?”

“No thank you Minister. My aunt and I will have lunch in Hogsmeade before going to school.” 

“You don’t have to address me as Minister every time. Ms. Granger is fine.” Erica smiled up at her. She couldn’t believe her luck. Too bad Ms. Granger couldn’t give house points. “My daughter Rose is starting Hogwarts this term.”

“Oh you have a daughter? Sienna’s cousin Scropius is starting this term too. Maybe they’ll be in the same house.”

“Maybe…” Ms. Granger smiled and leaned closer to Erica. “I was hoping I could 

persuade you to make her feel welcome and maybe let me know if she needs anything.”

“Oh sure, do you think she’s going to be sorted into Slytherin?”

“Probably not, but it’s always good to have friends in other houses.” 

“My aunt is always saying that too.”

Ms. Granger laughed getting up. “Well she’s right. Especially if you ever do make perfect. Have a wonderful day back Miss. Wilson and due feel free to send an owl to my personal residence if you feel the need to tell me anything about Rose.”

  
  


*************************************************************************************************

Eating lunch and killing time walking around Hogsmeade seem to take forever but finally Erica could hear the Hogwarts Express pulling into Hogsmeade station. Quickly inching away from her aunt Erica paced back and her forth until she saw two curly haired girls. One with medium length black curls and one with long blonde curls. As they turned Erica ran towards them zig zagging around other students. Finally reaching them she threw her arms around both Sienna and Colleen. Digging her fingers into their curls, Erica felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

“I missed you two so much!”


	8. A Surprise Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Hat throws everyone for a loop.

“I think it’s ridiculous we have to dress in our robes just to eat dinner.” Colleen moaned as they sat at their table in the Great Hall. 

“We’re older, let’s move down a few spaces.” Sienna pulled both Colleen’s and Erica’s hand further down the table. They exchanged pleasantries with some of their housemates and settled in for the sorting ceremony. 

“I’m so hungry!” Colleen moaned leaning her head against Erica and closing her eyes. On the other side of Erica, Sienna was sitting backwards on the long bench tapping her fingernails against the table while watching the first years gather at the front to be sorted. 

“Let me know after your cousin is sorted. I need to watch Rose Granger-Weasley get sorted.” 

Sienna blew out her breath “I’m sure she’ll be in Gryffindor like her parents!” 

“Not always.” Colleen lifted her head and leaned past Erica to look at Sienna. “My dad and uncle were both in Gryffindor.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Yes but her whole family has always been in Gryffindor.”

“If you’re so sure of the sorting hat why are you nervous?” Erica asked Sienna.

“I will just feel better once my cousin sits down at our table.”

“Scropius will be fine.” Erica squeezed Sienna’s hand and zoned out with Colleen. She had no desire to watch 40 some odd kids be sorted. “Please no hat stalls” she muttered under her breath.”

Erica was disturbed from her joint nap with Colleen by Sienna frantically poking her. “What?!” She hissed giving Sienna a slight shove back. 

“Albus Potter was just sorted into Slytherin.” She said in disbelief.

Erica blinked. “James’s little brother?”

Colleen also appeared confused. “Is he special or something? Occasionally siblings aren’t in the same house.”

“Salazar!” Sienna threw her hands up in frustration. “Did you two not pay attention when we had the lecture on the Battle of Hogwarts? Albus Potter is the son of Harry Potter. The famous Gryffindor war hero. He was a known Slyntherin hater. He hated my god father in school.”

“Oh” Colleen looked over at the first years at the front of the table. “Looks like he’s making friends with your cousin.” 

“Hopefully this doesn’t become my problem.” Sienna sighed while watching the boys. “Your girls up.” She nodded at Erica and gestured to the front of the hall. 

Rose Granger-Weasly was on the stool for about 5 seconds before the hat shouted Gryffindor. Erica watched her skip over to the rest of the Lions and wondered how many students knew whose daughter she was.

Two students later they were finally done and the feast had started. Erica mentally gave it about 5 minutes and stood up. “I’m going to check in with Rose Weasley.” 

Sienna and Colleen stood up too. “I’m going to check on Scorpius then. Come on Colleen.” They walked off to the front of the table. Erica walked the short distance to the Gryffindor table. 

While approaching other tables wasn’t wrong Erica still kept an eye out for a prefect as she made her way over. Of course her crush was sitting across from Rose. His brown hair had golden tints to it. His green eyes shone like two emeralds. His eyes were looking up at her. Erica quickly focused on the Rose’s red curls waving as she turned in her seat to see who her cousin was looking at. 

Erica flashed her most charming smile. “Hello Miss Weasly, I’m Erica Wilson. I’m a 3rd year. I met your mother recently and told her I’d check in with you. Please feel free to come to me if you have any questions or need help. You can find me in the dining hall or the library in the evenings.”

“Thanks! I do know a few older students but no one in Slytherin. It’s good to have friends in other houses.”

“So I keep hearing. Well I’ll let you get back to the feast.” Erica felt her mouth hurt from smiling so much but she felt she needed to show the students around Rose she wasn’t a threat. As Rose turned back around Erica looked up at her crush again and he smiled and nodded. Erica floated back to her table almost running into Sienna and Colleen who were waiting for her. 

“How did it go?” Colleen asked.

“She seems nice. She already has cousins here, I’m not sure why her mother wanted me to connect with her.”

Sienna laughed. “I know why.”

“Why?” Both Colleen and Erica asked together. 

“It’s the same thing I do for my godfather.” Sienna drew Erica and Colleen to her and whispered. “You're a spy for the Minister of Magic.”


End file.
